We're in a video game!
by SuperVegetaSSJ2
Summary: Zhaylt 'Jon' Isshnal and Thror 'Mathew' Oakenfield get stuck in there favorite video game! Oh no! Some scenes of explicit content, sexual themes and/or sexual oriented jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ESCAPE FROM HELGEN**

"Alright, Jon. I'm going to bed." "Okay Mathew, see you tomorrow." He went to his room. I guess I will play Skyrim. I started up the PS3, checked if I had messages, then started up the game. I continued my last save, and played for about four and a half hours, stopping at midnight. I got up to get a drink from the fridge, then felt... weird. I blacked out and then... holy shit. What's this? I open my eyes, and feel things around my hands. Binds. It's snowing, and I'm in a horse-drawn cart. I look beside me and see... Mathew? Then the man in front of me says "Hey you two, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Wonder why they arrested you." "Shut up back there." "Mathew?" "Huh? What? Jon? What the fuck's going on here?" "Hell, I don't know. I blacked out when I wanted to take a drink. What 'bout you?" "Almost the same. I turned off the PS3, then was going to take a drink of Mountain Dew. This is weird." "I know! I think we are in Skyrim. The game, and the world." Then we went under a bridge type thing, and the man started talking. "General Tullius, the military governor. And the Thalmor are with him, too. Wonder what they got to do with it. Damn elves. No offense, of course." He states to Mathew. "What?" Mathew says, "You look like a wood elf, so you are a elf, right?" "I guess I am." We just look around for a bit, then the man says "This is Helgen. Used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making mead with juniper berries mixed in." We say nothing. After a bit, we stop. "Why are we stopping?" Why do you think? End of the line." Then Mathew puts in, "Face your death with some courage, thief." He looks at me, and we laugh. "What's so funny," asks the man. "Inside joke," I say. "We call out your names, you go to the block. Okay? Good." The man on the woman's right side says " Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm. Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." "NO! I'm not a rebel, you can't kill me!" "He's gonna get killed." "Archer's!" "Told you." We laugh. "You two... who are you?" "Let's think up some names." I say to Mathew. "Yeah." "I'm Zhaylt Isshnal." "I'm Thror Oakenshield." "We don't know how the hell we got hear, and this is probably a dream. Hmm. Thror, punch me." "What?" "What, are you PMS-ing? I said punch me." "I'm not a girl, faggot, and I'll punch you!" He hits me in the face, and I realize this isn't a dream. "Well fuck me a horny girl, this isn't a dream!" "No shit, Sherlock. You're bleeding." "Really? Don't feel the pain." "Captain, what do we do? They aren't on the list." "Well, forget the list. They go to the block." "Hear that, bro? They're sending us to the block!" (They are kind of like brothers, they have known eachother since the were babies) "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do, but alas, captain's orders." "It's fine, we understand." We walk up to the block, and they execute someone. Ralof says "As fearless in death as he was in life." We hear a roar in the distance. "You!" She points to me, "Nord in the rags. You're next." Another roar. Louder, closer. "I said, next prisoner!" "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." I walk over, and she puts my head on the block. She whispers "I wish I didn't have to put you on the block, but a war is a war." I grimace, she's old and ugly. Ugh. The executioner rears up his axe, and my eyes widen. A roar his heard, and a dragon swoops onto the building in front of me. People say stuff, but I don't know what they're saying, and my head keeps whispering "Alduin." I get pulled up, and Ralof says "Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" Probably not. We go into the building, and I see Mathew. "This isn't a dream." "No shit." We turn around and here Ulfric saying "Legends don't burn down villages." Mathew and I walk up the stairs, only to get hit by some rocks. We go by the hole, and Ralof comes up. "See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and get through the other side!" I do it, so does Mathew. (I only say his fake name in dialouge, real in thought) We run outside, and see a man and a boy running away from the dragon. "Still doing well, prisoner? Follow me if you want to get out of this hellhole." We go through a few buildings, and see Ralof. "Ralof, you damned traitor. Outta my way!" We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovnegarde! We go with Ralof. He cuts our binds, and Mathew takes a man's armor and weapon. Ralof says there isn't anymore armor or weapons, and I say I'd rather wear what I'm wearing. I am wearing a black hoodie, black and red shorts, and red shoes. Two Imperials come through the door, and Mathew and Ralof kill them. I take a sword and we go down the stairs. When we go down, we see two men killed by a huge rockfall, and we go through a door to our left. Two more Imperials, this time I decapitate one, and we search for potions. We find a torture room, and kill the torturer and his assistant. We find a room full of Imperials, kill them, and then me and Mathew find some bows and arrows. We pick them up and go over a bridge, and it gets destroyed by rockfall. We continue down until we are in a room of spiders, and we start shooting them with bows. We kill them, and go to another room. "There's a bear over there, see her? We can kill it, or we can sneak past it. Your choice. Mathew says "We can kill it, and take its pelt, then sell it for money! Let's barrage it with arrows." "Yeah." We tell Ralof the plan, and we hit it with six arrows. We take the pelt, and go down to a little hole in the wall, and go out. "Finally, fresh air!" We hear a roar, and get behind a rock. The dragon flies by, and Ralof says "I think its going away."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

** HEY GUYS! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! IF I DIDN'T SAY BEFORE, THIS IS MY STORY! I'M PLAYING SKYRIM ON MY PS3, AND I'M WRITING IT DOWN IN A NOTEBOOK! THEN IM WRITING IT IN THE SITE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND THANKS TO GinnySong FOR THE HELP! I WILL WRITE TOMORROW!**


End file.
